This invention relates generally to educational and entertainment tools and more particularly to techniques and systems which are used to provide a narration of a text.
Text can be displayed on a screen or other user interface device. The user interface device allows a user to select portions of text and indicate various processing for those portions of text.
Recent advances in computer technology and computer based speech synthesis have opened various possibilities for the artificial production of human speech. A computer system used for artificial production of human speech can be called a speech synthesizer. One type of speech synthesizer is text-to-speech (TTS) system which converts normal language text into speech.
Other advances in computer technology have opened various possibilities for the processing of recorded human speech. A computer system for transforming a recording of human speech into text can be called a speech recognition system or speech-to-text system.